


Наши ребра из стекла и металла

by Maranta



Category: Tytania
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 05:10:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21294092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maranta/pseuds/Maranta
Summary: Вся галактика знает, что у титанийцев нет сердца.
Relationships: Ariabart Tytania/Jouslain Tytania
Kudos: 1





	Наши ребра из стекла и металла

**Author's Note:**

> Для тех, кто не смотрел «Однажды в сказке» - выглядит это [так](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y8MM6vex-2E).

Если верить легенде, традиция эта была основана Нури Титания, желавшим клану процветания, как никто другой. «Смотрите, на что я готов ради людей моих!», — воскликнул Нури и вырвал сердце из своей груди, чтобы оно не мешало ему трудиться на благо Титании.   
То, что после этого он без малейших сомнений отправил на казнь всех политических оппонентов и часть сторонников, современная историческая наука рассматривает как совпадение. Нури Титания вошел в историю как мудрый правитель, устроитель и законодатель. Прецедент был положен и признан удачным, и в день смерти Нури все пятеро его сыновей последовали примеру отца.  
С тех пор во всех уголках галактики, где только слышали о роде Титания, об их традициях шепчутся с суеверным ужасом. Князь Титания должен в первую очередь думать о клане, во вторую — о своей семье, и в служении им руководствоваться только голосом разума — поэтому в день, когда новый глава семьи занимает место в совете среди равных себе, Безземельный Лорд вынимает из его груди сердце.   
Это неприятно, но не смертельно, пока сердце хранится в безопасном месте. Князья прячут их за пятью замками, замуровывают, отдают на хранение доверенным лицам — хотя последнее, скорее всего, сказки. Кому может доверять титаниец, да еще бессердечный?   
Поговаривают еще, что тот, кто найдет сердце князя, сможет повелевать его словами и делами, а если раздавить сердце в кулаке, оно рассыплется черным песком, и князь упадет замертво.   
Любящая супруга пятого Безземельного лорда перепортила немало стен в поисках тайника. Тот следил за этими потугами с интересом; после похорон вдова клялась, что на лице мужа и в гробу оставалась та же ехидная усмешка, какой он встречал ее каждый раз после неудачи.  
Она так и не завладела его сердцем.

***  
Жуслан помнит день, когда стал главой семьи, будто это было вчера — помнит, как рука лорда Аджимана без сопротивления вошла в его грудь, как мир будто обесцветился и обезвкусел, когда сердце вырвали — и одновременно приобрел ясность и четкость. Все чужие промахи, слабости и уловки предстали как на ладони. А еще он запомнил миг невероятной уязвимости, пока его сердце лежало в ладони Безземельного лорда, и тот мог сжать кулак и растереть в пыль.   
Смысл церемонии еще и в этом.  
Когда владыка Аджиман, опустив сердце в ларец из небьющегося хрусталя и стали, протянул его Жуслану, тот уже знал, что больше никто никогда не коснется его сердца: этот миг был самым страшным в его жизни. 

***  
Вскоре наступает черед Ариабарта, и Жуслан, стоя подле других князей, думает — вот уж кому не помешает чуток рассудочности. Ариабарт слишком эмоционален, слишком плохо себя контролирует для главы семьи. Сердце ему мешает.  
Это действительно мудрый обычай.   
Ариабарт, впрочем, бледен, будто его ведут на казнь; кажется, даже губы кусает. Несколько раз он бросает отчаянный взгляд на Жуслана; тот в ответ непонимающе вздергивает бровь. Он не понимает, чего можно так бояться в день собственного триумфа. Когда ладонь Безземельного лорда входит в грудь Ариабарта, тот закрывает глаза. Лицо кузена бескровно, будто он получил смертельный удар и сейчас умрет, но ни один из Титания еще не умирал от потери сердца, и Ариабарт даже не пошатывается, когда его грудь пустеет.  
Когда сердце опускают в ларец, Ариабарт поднимает глаза на Жуслана. На лице его — как и подобает князю Титания — не читается ничего.

***  
Тем больше Жуслан удивляется, увидев его вечером.   
Отношения между их семьями давно уже стали слишком натянутыми даже для визитов вежливости, не то что дружеских чаепитий, но приличия есть приличия, и проходит добрых полчаса, прежде чем они переходят к делу. Все это время на столе ждет прозрачный ларец — между засахаренными цукатами и заварочным чайником из любимого бабкиного сервиза.  
— Я бы хотел попросить вас об одолжении, — Ариабарт касается кончиками пальцев хрустальной крышки. Сердце под ней бьется ровно, лишь чуть-чуть быстрее обычного.  
— Я часто бываю в отъезде, и не смогу быть уверен в его сохранности во время своего отсутствия, — поясняет Ариабарт. — А всюду брать с собой...  
Жуслан кивает. Это было бы неосмотрительно.   
— Поэтому я хотел бы попросить вас сохранить его для меня.  
Жуслан догадывался о цели визита с самого начала, но ожидал, что кузен спросит совета — может быть, имя мастера, который переделывал для него тайник отца. Они не близки и не дружны, а доверять собственную жизнь и свободную волю главе другой семьи, конкуренту — рискованный шаг. По меркам Титании — безрассудный. Уж конечно, причина не в кровной связи, которую они так старательно игнорируют.   
— Почему вы так уверены, что со мной ваше сердце будет в безопасности, лорд Ариабарт?   
Тот слабо улыбается — тенью прежней, вчерашней улыбки.   
— Потому что знаю: вам ничего от меня не нужно. И вы не желаете мне смерти. Этого достаточно.   
Все это правда, но позже, пряча сердце кузена в сейф рядом с собственным, Жуслан почему-то чувствует, что его обвели вокруг пальца. 

***  
Когда трансляция битвы при Цербере подходит к концу, Жуслан запирается в кабинете и долго смотрит в стену, крутя в пальцах стилус. Он не любит, когда в уравнение вкрадывается неизвестная переменная. Это сражение было странным с самого начала, но Безземельный лорд удивленным не казался, да и недовольным, если подумать...   
Когда стилус начинает жалобно трещать, Жуслан со вздохом роняет его на столешницу и прекращает оттягивать неизбежное.   
Чтобы открыть сейф, ему самому требуется пять минут. Многоступенчатая защита не располагает к повседневному использованию, но и отпирать эти замки ему приходится нечасто.   
Сердце Ариабарта цело. Был момент, когда казалось, что «Руно» не успеет выйти из зоны поражения, но флагман вытянул, и вместо пригоршни угольной пыли в шкатулке сердито бьется живое сердце. Рядом, в точно таком же ларце, сердце Жуслана почему-то колотится как бешеное.  
— Перестань, — говорит ему Жуслан. Разумеется, безо всякого толку.  
У него на редкость глупое сердце. 

***  
Отбывая на Балгашью, Жуслан забирает с собой самое ценное — тех, за чью безопасность отвечает, и два хрустальных ларца. Сейф в его каюте на «Аустре» — не самое надежное хранилище для сердца, но изначально проектировался с учетом такой вероятности. К тому же и открывается он значительно быстрее, чем тот, в кабинете.  
В последнее время проверять сердце Ариабарта вошло у него в привычку.   
— Ой, — говорит Лидия, смешно приоткрыв рот. В один прекрасный день Жуслан все-таки отучит ее вваливаться без стука. — Я думала, это сказки. А больно было?  
Жуслан методично запирает замки, и только тогда отвечает:   
— Нет. Не больно. Это было нужно для блага Титании.  
Когда он поворачивается к притихшей девочке, то видит на ее лице что-то, похожее на жалость.  
— А Балу?  
— Если... когда Балуами займет место главы своей семьи, он тоже пройдет церемонию. Но это будет еще нескоро, — успокаивающе говорит Жуслан. Лидию это не утешает, впрочем.  
— И так будет всегда?  
Жуслан молчит. Он не знает ответа.

***  
Когда Ариабарта наконец выписывают из госпиталя, Жуслан ждет его с нетерпением. Комнаты для него уже подготовлены, в стену вмурован новенький сейф, такой же, как у Жуслана, но пока пустой.  
В первый же вечер, когда самое важное оговорено, поручения розданы, а красного вина остается на донышке, Жуслан отпирает сейф. Шкатулки в нем одинаковы, сердца с виду идентичны и бьются в такт — но собственное сердце не спутаешь, а спустя все эти годы Жуслан уверен, что и сердце Ариабарта найдет среди тысячи.   
Когда он протягивает ларец брату, на лице у того появляется странно задумчивое выражение, будто он давно забыл, кому оставил сердце; или забыл, что оно вообще было у него когда-то. Пару минут Ариабарт задумчиво гладит крышку кончиками пальцев. Откинув ее, взвешивает сердце в ладони, и Жуслан, сам не зная отчего, ощущает смутную тревогу. Не то чтобы сердцу, которое он так долго берег, что-то грозит в руках владельца, но...   
— Спасибо, что сохранил, — говорит вдруг Ариабарт с полуулыбкой. На лице у него жесткое, решительное выражение — как тогда, по видеосвязи с Идрисом; у него на лице — объявление войны. И как тогда, Жуслан не успевает его остановить, подожди, подумай, прежде Ариабарт делает глубокий вдох и вталкивает сердце себе в грудь.   
Глаза его крепко закрыты — совсем как в день инаугурации — а когда распахиваются, Жуслана пробивает дрожь. Ему страшно от того, что в глазах брата, живых, горящих — и от того, как он беззвучно шепчет имя Жуслана, ноет в груди, там, где пусто.   
Кажется, что-то отражается у него на лице, потому что Ариабарт, сглотнув, через силу закрывает глаза. Говорит негромко:  
— Мы же теперь свободны.   
Жуслан молчит. Он сам на днях говорил Балуами: Уранибург был золотой клеткой, хрустальной тюрьмой, из которой они сбежали. Князь Титания должен в первую очередь думать о клане, и в служении ему руководствоваться только голосом разума — но они лишены званий и титулов, и Титания не смеет больше требовать у них ничего.   
На лице Ариабарта беспомощное, жалобное выражение — он не будет просить, он никогда ничего не просил у Жуслана, кроме одного — присмотри за моим сердцем. Братик умный и хитрый, братика всегда недооценивали, Жуслан сам недооценивал, потому что думал, что сердце ему мешает. Он сказал тогда — тебе ничего от меня не нужно, и Жуслан согласился, потому что не мог сказать «неправда», согласился на все и берег его жизнь, как собственную. Он ни разу в жизни не обнял брата, но сердца их много лет провели теснее, чем при объятии. «Этого достаточно», сказал Ариабарт.   
Для Титания — это даже много.   
Но они и правда теперь свободны, и на лице Лидии была жалость, когда она спросила: «Так будет всегда?»   
Нет, малышка, конечно, нет. Жуслан кивает — и счастливая улыбка на лице брата уже того стоит.   
Ариабарт вынимает его сердце из шкатулки осторожно, как птенца из гнезда, и баюкает в ладонях пару мгновений, прежде чем подойти вплотную. Прижимает сердце к груди Жуслана, крепко придерживая свободной рукой за плечо, и Жуслан с удивлением замечает, что ему не страшно. Он поклялся себе, что этот день не наступит никогда, что сердце его до конца жизни останется в своем безопасном склепе из стекла и металла, но сейчас оно как влитое лежит в руке брата, и Жуслану тепло.   
— Готов? — спрашивает с улыбкой Ариабарт и, не дожидаясь кивка, толчком возвращает сердце на место — так срывают повязку с раны, так лишают невинности, и Жуслан понимает, что ошибся, нельзя быть к такому готовым, потому что мир ярче, чем он помнит, и он за все свои двадцать восемь лет не видел ничего красивее, чем Ариабарт.   
Кажется, он слишком долго не дышит, потому что Ариабарт, обняв, со смехом похлопывает его ладонью по спине, и Жуслан чувствует, как у того бьется сердце — по-прежнему в том же ритме, что у него. Привстав на носках, Жуслан прижимается щекой к щеке брата. Ему никогда в жизни не было так хорошо.  
— Не бойся, — говорит Ариабарт. — Я тоже его сохраню.


End file.
